


I Live For Little Moments Like These

by amaranth827



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabbles, ficlets, and oneshots for the TV show The Originals. I hope you enjoy! All characters and pairings possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Wanna Dance?"

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: May contain Triggers! Read at your own discretion! There are probably going to be a lot of touchy subjects in these overall. Right now this is rated Teen and Up, but that may change to MA as more are posted. Not all will have a rating of MA but I can't rate them separately so, MA it is. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t claim to own the character of The Originals or to have anything to do with the show. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. I write these just for fun, no profit was made!

This is for my friend bm_shipper over at Livejournal.

 

"Wanna Dance?"

_A Kol/Davina Drabble_

 

Kol sat down on the old Victorian sofa, stretching out his long legs. He had to admit he rather liked being in this body and he knew that Miss Davina Claire liked this body too. He could tell by the way she watched him, much like she was doing right now. Kol smiled at her.

Davina returned the smile and then turned away. She had been going through the vinyl records that Kol had collected over the years. She finally found one that she wanted to listen to and she placed it on the record player. The needle dropped and the music started and she could hear Kol let out an appreciative hum. “This song is great!” Davina said as she turned to face Kol again.

Kol smiled at her again. “I do say Davina Claire your taste in music has greatly improved.”   

“Ha ha…” Davina stuck her tongue out at him, thinking back to when they first met and Kol had teased her about the music she had bought. “I guess you’ve been good for something then.”

“I would say that I have been good for more than widening your musical horizons. Davina Claire, you wound me.” Kol placed a hand on his chest over his heart, and let out a dramatic sigh.

Davina let out a chuckle. “I didn’t know you were so easily wounded.” She watched Kol as he watched her. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as she began to sway to the music. “Wanna dance?” She asked holding her hand out to him.

Kol released his bottom lip from between his teeth and nodded. He stood and crossed the short distance to where Davina was still swaying to the music. He took her still outstretched hand in his and pulled, spinning her towards him until her body was pressed against his own. “I will do anything you want me to,” Kol told her truthfully.

Davina smiled up at him and then stretched, pressing her lips to his. Kol returned her smile after she broke the kiss. She placed her head on Kol’s chest and wrapped her arms around him. It was more fun to sway to the music when she had Kol holding her. “I like this.”

Kol hummed, wrapping his arms more tightly around her. “As do I, Davina Claire.”

 

 

 


	2. “What Color Do You Request I Buy You?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The words were like a stab in the heart to Davina. She knew that she probably wasn’t meant to hear the words but she had. And she wasn’t going to pretend that they didn’t hurt. Because they did. Kol had said them. She knew that he knew how much that she loved him and for him to say that she was a fool for loving him was upsetting, no it hurt._

“Only a fool would love someone as deadly as me.”

The words were like a stab in the heart to Davina. She knew that she probably wasn’t meant to hear the words but she had. And she wasn’t going to pretend that they didn’t hurt. Because they did. Kol had said them. She knew that he knew how much that she loved him and for him to say that she was a fool for loving him was upsetting, no it hurt.

She watched as he placed the silver object in his hand back on the shelf in front of him. Davina felt like she wanted to scream at him. She wasn’t sure who he had said those words too. He was on the phone and she hadn’t heard a name.

When Kol turned around to face her his blue eyes shining brightly, a smile graced his soft pink lips. His happiness stunned her and she lost hold of the bowl she had in her hands. It smashed on the floor causing its red and white ceramic pieces to scatter across the old gray wooden floor. She swore out loud and crouched to pick up the pieces.

“I have to go…”

She heard the concern in Kol’s voice as he said goodbye to whoever he was talking to. Then he was there in front of her squatted down. His hand came to rest on top of hers and she let out a sigh. “Who were you talking to?” Davina finally dared to ask. She didn’t want to tell him that she had heard what he had said but she really did want to know who he was talking to.

“Rebekah,” Kol said and gathered up the large pieces and then headed to find the broom and dustpan.

Davina watched Kol’s brown shoed feet walk away from her. “Oh…” She let out another sigh as her breathing slowed down slightly. “What were you two talking about?”

Kol let out a chuckle as he handed Davina the green, cracked dustpan.  “She was saying something about her being my sister so she had to love…” He paused and then let out a sigh of his own. “I didn’t mean that you are a fool Davina that is not what I meant. I wasn’t even…” He knew that she had heard him by the way her shoulders tensed at his words.

Davina stayed silent as Kol swept up the shards of broken bowl into the dustpan that she was holding still for him. She let out a moan. “Well if Rebekah is a fool for loving you, what does that make me?”

Kol licked his lips and then pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. “But my statement doesn’t hold any meaning because Rebekah is just as deadly as I am. You are too my dear Davina Claire. You are a powerful witch. We are both powerful and deadly. How about that makes us all fools?” Kol was usually great with words. Right now the way Davina’s blue eyes looked almost black were narrowed at him he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t like it when she was angry.

Davina let out a chuckle and then shook her head. “I am sorry I don’t know why I am so moody today.” She snapped her head up when Kol let out a snort. “Don’t you even go there!” She warned him.

Kol held up his hands in a surrendering gesture and then shook his head. “I wasn’t going to go there.”

Davina narrowed her eyes again but couldn’t keep the smile off her face at the look Kol was giving her. “You made me break the bowl.” She held out the dustpan to him as she stood up to full height again.

“How did I…”

“You did okay?”

Kol let out another chuckle and then nodded his head.  He took the dustpan from her and headed back into the kitchen. “I guess I will just have to buy you a new one then won’t I?”

Davina let out a chuckle and pushed her hair out of her eyes. “I guess you will.”

“What color do you request I buy you?”

“Purple…” Davina knew that Kol indeed would find her a purple bowl and she had to let out another chuckle. 


End file.
